


Disney Magic

by teddyaltmeme



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyaltmeme/pseuds/teddyaltmeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy, Tommy & Kate go to Disneyland and there's a smokin' hot actor playing Kristoff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disney Magic

**Author's Note:**

> there's probably a lot of mistakes because I didn't have a proofreader and it's not very well written because I'm a terrible writer but hey billyteddy, also sorry that this chapters really short.

Billy tried to ignore his twin as they continued the gruelling trek through Disneyland. It's a feat that's proving harder to accomplish every passing minute, Tommy's elbows pressing into his side every chance they get.  
He really was beginning to regret coming on this trip, 'cause whenever Tommy wasn't bugging him he was making out with Kate on some stupid kiddy's ride, Kate who just happened to be Billy's best friend, and right now hes feeling like the worlds biggest third wheel.

'Hey Billy check it out!' Tommy said, practically shouting at his brother as he grabbed onto his sleeve, pulling him towards something Billy couldn't quite make out, however he could hear Kate chuckling as she ran after them so whatever it was probably wasn't going to be fun.

Tommy's abrupt stop causing Billy to lose balance and topple over, pulling Tommy with him.

'could this day get any better?' he mumbled, watching Tommy as he stood up brushing down his stupid Sonic the Hedgehog shirt.

'If you turn around now it will' Kate smiled, offering Billy a hand.

'What could possibly-' Billy spotted him, tall, blonde, perfect in every way, he was absolutely stunning.

'It's Kristoff!!' Tommy enthused, pushing Billy towards the man. 'Remember we watched it the other day and you said you would totally bang him.'

Billy's face turned red, ok so maybe that was true but he would definitely much rather bang the actor if he was being honest.


End file.
